


Unsent letters in the spider lilies.

by liBabieil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Spider Lilies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liBabieil/pseuds/liBabieil
Summary: What would you do if you found a bundle of letters, abandoned in a field of red spider lilies? Leave them? Open them? It's up to you. Unsent thoughts that are left on old pages. Words that never could properly be said.
Kudos: 1





	Unsent letters in the spider lilies.

[November 22, 2020].. [12:17 AM, EST]

What's stopping the snow from falling tonight. The clouds are there, they just wont fully cover the sky as they usually do. Just to see the snow tonight would help me forget. I can't seem to get it off of my mind, the vivid colour slowly fading into the dullest thing I've seen. It's kind of funny, isn't it? Something once so full of life, just completely gone within seconds. Has it always been like that? Ah, oh well. It's not like you'll be able to see it from where you are. I'll just wait for the snow to come then.


End file.
